


choke me like you hate me

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, First Kiss, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy is a quick learner and tubbo is just hanging on for the ridedon't like don't read :)) i didn't put character tags for a reason
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 545
Collections: Anonymous





	choke me like you hate me

it's a normal day, harmless and calm yet equally as chaotic with these two around. tubbo is cradled on tommy's thigh, the way his long arms are wrapped around them, it's not flirting. it's strictly friendly and —

who am i kidding?

tubbo is snickering in their best friend's lap, flush to his chest, head tilted back so they can gaze up at the other teen. they were so close and had been so close for an hour now. for months they skirted around each other, listening to random music in the background, chatting happily while their limbs tangled. just basking in each other's presence, not acknowledging how bad they wanted to grab each other by the face and kiss them silly. it wasn't uncommon for tommy to lean down during a fit of laughter, their noses brushing or his lips skimming their forehead.

the last song reeled down, only for something bassy, even raunchy, to turn on.

"ugh, you listen to HIS music??"  
tommy scoffed, grinning at the smaller who gazed up at him with startled eyes and a look of offense. tubbo on the other hand, had no idea what he was talking about.

"wha—!! who? it's on a random shuffle..."

there it was. corpse's deep, raspy voice rumbling out the first bout of lyrics like a purr. _choke me like you hate me, but you love me_. tubbo swallows thickly, eyes nervously flittered up to meet tommy's after those words sunk in and their cheeks burned hot. the blonde boy was staring down at them, eyes hooded as he grinned. he bared his teeth, looking hungry like a predator to it's prey. _low-key wanna date me when you fuck me_. tubbo feels heat travel to their cheeks.

"hey."  
tommy rumbled out, and tubbo shivers because the taller teen's voice wasn't all too far off from corpse's portrayal in this moment. it was low, raspy, and sounded dangerous—like he could growl in tubbo's ear and turn them into a puddle.

"hey."  
tubbo croaks out, voice breaking. that gets a grin out of their best friend, lips fighting his smile. they dumbly stare at one another, snickering, before tubbo jokingly reaches up and grips tommy's throat in reference to the lyrics—their noses brushing as the deep, bassy song played in the background through tommy's speakers.

tommy breathes out a throaty exhale and feels his adam's apple bob when tubbo's hand cradles his throat just beneath his windpipe. but in that moment ... it felt like a challenge.

his much larger hand raises and secures itself around the their neck in one swift, rough movement. exactly where it needed to be, right beneath the jaw, thumb pressing dangerously into a pressure point that definitely had tubbo's eyes fluttering and their body stilling in his lap. he could still hear their breathing, though it is hitched into a startled whimper, and grinned as their gazes met and they both sank back to the floor. tommy on top, tubbo beneath him. tubbo's hair splays in a halo of dark, wild, brunette locks.

"is this alright?"  
tommy murmured against their lips, a tiny whine earned as tubbo gripped his hoodie sleeves. they nod frantically, gazing back into those big puppy dog eyes. only tommy could go from intimidating, dominant, and unbelievably attractive to looking like he'd rough housed a bit too hard and was too guilty to continue in fear of hurting them.

"better than alright. so much better ... please."  
tubbo whispers breathlessly, silencing any more attempts at words as their lips collide. they stay there on the floor, occasionally shifting, grinding up against one another. tubbo's legs were locked around tommy's waist, whimpering into the taller teen's mouth. tommy's tongue had invaded their mouth, licking curiously at the back of their teeth and sucking on their tongue. he was too good at this, too curious and quick to learn — too good for tubbo to keep up with, overwhelming them quickly.

"nngh ... w—wai—ah..!" tubbo doesn't even finish the word and tommy is off them, his hand pulling from their throat. he is hovering above the brunette, hands placed on either side of their head. wide, blue eyes quickly search for any hurt or discomfort on his best friend.

"shit! i'm sorry. n—no choking? was it the braces? did they cut you? fuck, that's my bad—"

"no, no ... " they gasp out, licking their swollen bottom lip before their top teeth clench down on it. they stop themselves from grinding up on tommy's thigh and instead tremble, grinding their ass back against his leg. "that was great ... amazing, even. j—just slower.. a bit slower. but please— _please_ don't stop."

tommy swallows dryly, nodding as he leans down and crashes their lips together. their teeth clack briefly but the blonde fists his fingers into tubbo's light brown hair and tugs it back slightly. that gets a pleased noise, and tommy carefully watches the teen as he gives a slightly harsher tug. the smaller mewls into tommy's mouth, hips rocking desperately up against his clothed thigh as they melt under him.

"didn't know you liked pain," tommy groaned, their lips parting for just a half second.

tubbo gasped out a breathless: "yeah, me neither."

they collapse against each other again. tommy's hips rut between tubbo's thighs, both groaning into each other's mouths before they set a pace. constantly grinding and rocking against each other until tommy is hissing out a, "shit... tubbo..." while the smaller teen muffled a moan into his shoulder, teeth gripping into the fabric as they shook. a constant stream of whimpers and moans were muffled into tommy's hoodie.

tommy comes in his jeans with a growl, huffing out harsh pants as he stuttered, trying to keep his pace as he pushed the brunette over the edge with a groan in their ear. a desperate keen is quieted into tommy's neck, tubbo gasping as they thumped their head against the floor. eyes rolled back as they gazed up at the ceiling in awe with a final whine that tommy took as his sign to stop grinding.

"oh my god ... " tubbo whispers, slinging their arm over their eyes. they were bright red, chest heaving before they sigh, feeling tommy pepper the side of their neck with kisses. even suckling on it, daring to leave a slight mark. faded, but enough to show tubbo was HIS.

"... yeah. hhhholy shit." tommy breathes out, the smile audible in his voice. "can't believe i gotta fucking credit corpse for giving me the courage to finally kiss you. ew."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
